19ans plus tard, mais après ?
by MlleChat
Summary: Qua se passe-t-il quand Harry se rapproche de plus en plus de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur ? Va-t-il trahir son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il a épousé pour voir si son attirance est réelle ou va-t-il refouler ses sentiments ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et c'est ma première fic donc... soyez indulgents et si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse !

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens et appartiennent tous à la magnifique et talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

CHAPITRE 1

Ginny traversa les couloirs du ministère d'un pas sur et rapide. Elle courut pour monter dans l'ascenseur de justesse en saluant rapidement les gens qui se trouvait dedans. Il se faisait tard et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que leurs enfants étaient repartis à Poudlard et Harry et Ginny avaient pu profiter du calme enfin retrouvé. Bien sur, Lily était toujours avec eux, mais elle était beaucoup moins fatigante que ses deux frères. De plus elle prenait tous les jours des cours avec sa grand-mère afin de parfaire ses connaissance de base en français et en calculs. Il avait été convenu depuis la naissance de James que se serait Molly qui apprendrait aux enfants à lire et écrire, leurs parents étant trop pris par leur travail. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait été engagé par le mnistère au service des aurors et avait été nommé à la tête du département après 15 ans de travail acharné. Il n'en tirait aucune gloire, mais était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs aurors qu'ai connu le ministère depuis la retraite de Maugrey Fol Oeil. Ginny quant à elle travaillait également au ministère, au département de la justice magique. Elle était un juge reconnu et aimé par son impartialité et son engagement dans les affaires qu'elle traitait.

La voix désincarnée de l'ascenseur la tira de sa rêvasserie.

- Niveau deux, département de la justice magique, service des usages abusifs de la magie, quartier général des aurors, services administratifs du magenmagot, annonça-t-elle.

La jeune femme se glissa hors de l'ascenseur et pressa le pas. Quand elle rentra dans son bureau qu'elle partageait avec Susan Bones, elle vit sa collègue à sa table de travail malgré l'heure tardive. Elle devait sûrement finir des rapports qu'elle ne rendait jamais avec du retard. Quand Ginny entra dans la pièce elle leva la tête et lui sourit :

- Tu es encore là ! constata-t-elle. Je pensais que tu devais aller chercher ta fille chez tes parents.

- Je devrais être partie depuis plus d'une heure ! repondit-elle. Mais j'ai été interceptée dans le hall par la famille de Aron McOwen. Tu sais, celui qui a agresser deux moldus le mois dernier ?

- Oui ! Je me souviens, il leur a envoyé des oeufs à la figure de manière spectaculaire parce qu'ils s'était moqué de sa robe dans le métro. Toute la rame était inondée et gluante après ça ! Quel imbécile tout de même...

- C'est ça. Eh bien ils veulent que je le relâche.

Susan faillit rire mais en voyant le regard exaspéré de son amie elle se retint.

- Ils croient au père noël ceux là !

- Enfin, j'espère qu'ils arrêteront de me harceler. Après tout, 8 mois de prison ce n'est pas grand chose. Bon je vais rejoindre Harry et je m'en vais !

En voyant le visage de sa collègue s'illuminer à la seule pensée de son maris, Susan eut un sourire affectueux.

- Profitez bien de votre week-end !

Ginny lui sourit, récupéra son sac et y fourra quelques dossier avant de sortir du bureau. Elle parcourra les couloirs et arriva au quartier général des aurors. Elle traversa rapidement la grande pièce remplie de box où diverses photos, cartes et avis de recherches était accrochés. L'endroit était vide car tous ses occupants était repartis ou en mission. Ginny arriva devant une porte en bois massif et toqua deux coups discret avant de rentrer sans attendre de réponse. Harry n'était pas, comme elle avait pensé, assis à son bureau, mais devant la fenêtre un verra à la main. Elle sourit en le voyant et en se félicitant une fois de plus d'avoir su conquérir cet homme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses cheveux brun en batailles, ses lunettes un peu de travers et ses grands yeux émeraude qui brillait d'une lueur mystérieuse. Quand Harry l'entendit enter il posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se retourna. Ginny parcouru la distance qui les séparait et s'arrêta à quelques millimètre de lui. Harry la regarda un instant, s'attardant sur sa chevelure flamboyante, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux surs et fiers, puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans son coup, s'imprégnant de son odeur pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis s'écartèrent à regret.

- Bonjour, fit doucement Harry

- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard...

- Ce n'est rien, de toute façon je viens juste de finir, la coupa-t-il.

Ginny regarda Harry passer derrière son bureau et fermer à clé son tiroir avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Son regard se tinta d'amusement quand il prit son balais. Il l'emportait partout avec lui et ne transplanait que lorsque la situation était urgente ou s'il était en retard. Sinon il préférait toujours se déplacer en volant, mais elle devait admettre que leurs escapade étaient toujours très agréable et lui rappelait leur jeunesse. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Cette fois-ci elle se laissa entraîner par son transplanage et quand elle rouvrit les yeux ils étaient devant le terrier.

Harry garda la main de Ginny dans la sienne quand il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Il frappa une fois et attendit. Ce fut Arthur qui leur ouvrit et les salua avec enthousiasme mais ne se formalisa pas de leur retard, étant habitué à se genre d'imprévu. Lily courut vers ses parents heureuse de les retrouvés. Elle avait déjà mangé et ses parents refusèrent poliment l'invitation à dîner de Molly. Ils voulaient se retrouver entre eux et étaient fatigués. Après de brefs au revoir, ils passèrent par la cheminé pour rejoindre leur maison. Elle était située dans la campagne aux abords de Londres et ils appréciaient le calme de l'endroit.

Après avoir déposé son balais, Harry alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil en regardant tendrement Lily jouer sur le tapis du salon. Il lui proposa de faire une partie de carte et quand Ginny revint après avoir préparé le repas, la pièce était remplie d'explosion et de rire. Sans prévenir elle les apostropha :

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est l'heure pour ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants à la maison quand tu t'y met Harry !

Les deux la regardèrent abasourdis et ne surent quoi dire. A la vue de leurs tête Ginny ne put se retenir longtemps et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Si vous aviez vu vos tête, arriva-t-elle a dire entre deux hoquets, Bon vous me faites une place ?

La surprise passée Harry et Lily joignirent leurs rires au sien. La soirée continua ainsi, douce et légère.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Encore une fois, tous vos conseils sont les bien venus !

A bientôt pour la suite... si elle vous intéresse bien sur !


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens et appartiennent tous à la magnifique et talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez... Bonne lecture !

Merci à pour ta review :)

...

CHAPITRE 2

Hermione travaillait sur ses dossiers depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'elle entendit un grattement près de la fenêtre. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Handel, le hiboux grand duc qu'elle et Ron avaient offert à leur fille pour son entrée à Poudlard. Hermione alla tranquillement lui ouvrir la fenêtre et prix la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Pour le remercier elle lui tendit quelques noix spéciales hiboux qu'Handel avala avec reconnaissance avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre encore ouverte. La jeune femme referma la fenêtre avant de regarder avec plus de précision le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de cuir qui trônait près de sa cheminé puis ouvrit délicatement la lettre. Hermione reconnut l'écriture de Rose, rendue légèrement brouillon par l'excitation qu'elle laissait deviner :

_Chers Maman et Papa,_

_J'ai été reçue à Griffondort ! J'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai oublié de vous le dire plus tôt ! _

_Je suis donc dans la même maison qu'Albus, ce qui me rassure un peu car j'avais peur de ne pas me faire d'amis._

_Les cours ont commencé depuis trois jours et je m'amuse comme un folle. J'aime énormément les potions mais aussi la défense contre les forces du mal._

_Mais Albus semble me surpasser dans ce domaine... _

_Je vous embrasse fort et pour l'instant vous ne me manquez pas... Désolée !_

_A bientôt !_

_Rose_

Hermione sourit en refermant la lettre. Ainsi le petit Albus avait hérité du talent de son père ? Ce n'était pas étonnant, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau avec ses cheveux brun tellement en bataille qu'ils semblaient impossible à dompter. Mais cela donnait un air tellement charmant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Harry attirant mais lui ne la considérant que comme une soeur, elle avait tiré un trait sur lui sans même avoir commencé a être amoureuse. Cela lui avait toujours convenu et quand elle s'était rapprochée de Ron pour finir par l'épouser elle n'avait jamais eu de doutes. Ron et elle avaient d'abords fini leurs études à Poudlard avant qu'il ne s'engage chez les aurors et qu'elle ne commence à monter sa première association de défense pour les minorités. Cela avait pris une telle ampleur qu'elle avait reçu des subvention du ministère, puis du renfort pour finir par se voir proposer le poste de directeur du bureau de régulations des créatures magique au ministère. Elle qui avait toujours refusé de travailler pour le gouvernement, elle avait finalement accepté l'offre tentante. Depuis elle assurait son poste avec, elle l'espérait, justesse et acharnement.

Pourtant en voyant quel homme son ami d'enfance était devenu, si charmant, si aventurier... Il rayonnait depuis que la guerre avait pris fin, jouissant de ce poids enfin disparut qu'il avait porté toute sa vie sur ses épaules. Les moments où ils se croisaient au ministère ou chez eux illuminaient sa journée à chaque fois. Elle était heureuse avec Ron mais ça vie lui semblait monotone. Il n'y avait que les combats qu'elle menait pour les droites des créatures magiques qui lui donnait un peu de piment. Avec Harry, la vie aurait été une aventure pleine de rebondissements... Ginny semblait si heureuse avec lui. Quand elle posait les yeux sur lui on voyait à quel point elle ne serait jamais lassée de lui. Si c'était Hermione qu'il avait choisi, elle savait qu'elle aurait posé sur lui le même regard... regard bien différent de celui qu'elle portait à Ron...

- Hermione ! Est-ce un hiboux que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ?

Hermione sursauta, tirée brusquement de ses pensée. Quand elle aperçu Ron dans l'encadrement de la porte cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle remercia le ciel que Ron ne soit pas Legilimens. Devant le sursaut de sa femme Ron parut confut :

-Désolée, j'aurais du frapper, commença-t-il, J'ai interrompu le cour de ton raisonnement ? demanda-t-il avec entrain

La jeune femme rougit puis se leva brusquement. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de penser à de pareils choses ? Puis prise d'une impulsion, elle se dirigea vivement vers Ron et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce baiser était un besoin de se rassurer et quand son maris répondit ardemment elle poussa le vice un peu plus loin en descendant doucement sa main vers le bas. Elle commença à caresser l'entre jambe de Ron à travers son pantalon. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de se voir attaquer si soudainement sans raison apparente mais dépassa la surprise et lui rendit son baiser. Après quelques minutes où la température ambiante commençais à monter, ils entendirent un éclat de rire derrière eux puis des pas qui dévalaient l'éscalier. Les deux se séparèrent brusquement en rougissant jusqu'aux cheveux. Hermione toussota et se félicita de ne pas avoir été plus loin avant que leur fils ne les surprennent. La prochaine fois ils attendraient qu'il soit couché ou absent.

-Que je suis stupide, maugréa-t-elle, le laissé voir ça !

- Allons ce n'est rien, tempéra Ron, il nous a juste vu nous embrasser ce qui n'est pas rare...

-Oui mais là ce n'était pas pareil...

Furieuse contre elle même elle se précipita dans l'escalier et alla retrouver Hugo... qui étouffait presque de rire dans le salon. Elle le regarda éberluée avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment son rire se calma et il put retrouver la parole.

-On aurait dit deux adolescent, vraiment vous faite de la peine, dit-il.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Hermione qui dépassa sa surprise

- Tu n'a pas autre chose à faire ? Maintenant vous êtes vieux et vous avez des enfants.. Moi je vous trouve un peu dégoûtant quand même.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre Ron débarqua dans le salon et empoigna Hugo en hurlant. Le garçon fut d'abords effrayé de voir son père aussi en colère mais quand il vit son sourire il éclata de rire en commençant a se chamailler avec lui. Hermione en voyant les deux garçon s'amuser se focalisa sur Ron et trouva cet air enfantin charmant et rafraîchissant. Rassérénée sur ses sentiments elle se joignit à eux puis déclara qu'il était bien tard et Hugo alla se coucher. Quand il revint dans le salon après avoir mis coucher le jeune garçon, Ron s'assit face à Hermione et la regarda longuement. Elle finit par lever les yeux et lui lança un regard perplexe.

- A quoi pensais tu tout à l'heure ?demanda-t-il

- Quand ça ?

- Quand je suis venu te voir dans ton bureau. Tu semblais si troublée, et pourtant... comme heureuse de l'être...

Sa voix était devenue vague comme s'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Le teint d'Hermione avait repris une couleur rouge soutenu mais le temps que Ron revienne à lui, elle avait pu reprendre contenance. La jeune femme de leva et se dirigea vers la table où elle avait posé la lettre de sa fille une heure plus tôt. Sans un mot elle revint vers Ron et lui tendit le parchemin. Il le prit et son sourire s'allongeait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand il eut fini il lava la tête vers sa femme et lui sourit.

-C'est à elle que je pensais, commença Hermione, je venais de lire sa lettre et nos premier moments à Poudlard me sont revenus en tête... Je dois avouer que j'étais quelques peu mélancolique.

-Heureusement que je suis arrivé alors, je t'ai tiré de tes rêvasseries, remarqua Ron.

- C'est vrai que tu m'a procuré une belle...distraction, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Puis sans prévenir elle se jeta sur lui. Ron pensa qu'elle allait encore l'embrasser mais elle se retira très vite en emportant avec elle la baguette de l'homme désormais sans défense. Si tu la veux il va falloir venir la chercher, s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans les escalier.

Ron d'abords abasourdi éclata de rire avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Il rattrapa la voleuse quand elle atteignait le couloir et il la plaqua contre le mur en lui maintenant les main au dessus de la tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant puis Ron plongea sur sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Quand il se séparèrent ils haletaient et leurs lèvres étaient gonflées. Entre deux souffles Ron murmura à son oreille "Je t'ai eu..". Hermione ne répondit pas et commença l'embrasser dans le cou puis à descendre lentement. S'attendant à un plaisir dont elle avait le secret, son maris lui libéra les mains et plaqua les siennes contre le mur se laissant submerger par le plaisir. Puis tout d'un coup Hermione ne fut plus là. Elle s'était faufilée sous ses bras et se trouvait désormais dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire qui fit chavirer le coeur de Ron.

- C'est moi qui t'ai eu, déclara-t-elle.

Et il se remit à lui courir après... Une bonne partie de la soirée se déroula comme ça, chacun prenant l'avantage à un moment ou un autre. Et ce fut Hermione qui gagna ! Pourtant il y avait toujours une partie d'elle qui retenait sous la surface ses craintes et ses doutes...

...

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre ! Je sais que l'intrigue met du temps à arriver mais il faut bien poser les choses !

A bientôt pour la suite !

J'attend vos review ;


	3. Chapter 3

_Les personnages ne sont pas les miens et appartiennent tous à la magnifique et talentueuse J.K Rowling._

_Eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture à vous. _

CHAPITRE 3

Harry se réveilla en en sursaut, se débattant de toutes ses forces. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque qu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il était chez lui, en sécurité, mais le sentiment d'angoisse ne le quittait pas. Durant son sommeil agité il avait réveillé Ginny et elle le tenait maintenant tout contre elle en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille, à la manière dont on berce un bébé, seul moyen de le calmer. Ce genre de cauchemar ne lui était pas inconnu. Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait commencé a avoir ces rêves angoissants, contrecoup du poids qu'il avait porté toutes ses années et des peurs qu'il avait enfermées au fond de lui. Avec le temps ils s'étaient espacés et ces épisodes étaient rares. Quand il avait commencé à vivre avec Ginny il avait d'abords insisté pour dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas la déranger, mais elle avait toujours refusé et avait toujours été là pour calmer sa peur et ses tremblements. Une fois remit de ses émotions Harry relava doucement la tête vers Ginny et l'embrassa avec un infinie tendresse.

-'Merci', chuchota-t-il, 'que deviendrais-je sans toi ? '

La rousse eu un sourire mais ne répondit rien. Elle était la seule qui savait calmer ses peur, ses angoisses. Il ne s'était ouvert qu'à elle de tous cela, même Ron et Hermione ignoraient tout de ses cauchemars, et le seul fait d'être sa confidente la rendait profondément heureuse. Cette fois ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, mais de manière plus passionnée. Tandis qu'Harry répondait ardemment à la demande informulé de Ginny, elle posa ses main sur son torse nu, traçant avec ses doigts les contours de ses muscles. Il lui remonta lentement sa chemise de soie, lui décrochant un gémissement.

- 'Tu sais que je t'aime', s'exclama-t-elle

Et le jeune homme l'embrassa avec encore plus de ferveur... Le lendemain matin, les deux parents furent réveillés par une Lily très en colère. Il était tard et tous trois étaient invités à déjeuner chez les Weasley. D'après la petite fille, jamais leurs amis ne leur pardonneraient la demie heure de retard qu'ils auraient à coup sur. Elle était si attendrissante avec ses petits sourcils froncés et son ton si sérieux que ses deux parents éclatèrent de rire. Lily sortit de la chambre en pestant contre eux. Ils se levèrent de bonne humeur et se préparèrent rapidement. Et contrairement a ce qu'avait affirmé leur fille, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent avec seulement 10 minutes de retard chez Ron et Hermione, un temps tout à fait acceptable. Après avoir salué tout le monde, les adultes s'installèrent dans le salon tandis qu'Hugo entraînait Lily dans sa chambre pour lui montrer sa toute nouvelle affiche de l'équipe de Quiddich Irlandaise.

Les amis étaient détendus et l'ambiance était à la plaisanterie, Harry et Ron taquinant gentiment Ginny et Hermione qui évoquait leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. Quand la discussion vira au travail puis plus rapidement au Quiddich du côté des deux garçon, leurs femmes s'éclipsèrent en levant les yeux au ciel mais n'arrivant pourtant pas à cacher les sourires attendrit qui leurs enlevèrent toute crédibilité. Elles préparèrent ensuite le repas tout en riant et quand ils passèrent tous à table l'atmosphère était des plus joyeuse. Le ciel bleu et les températures douce de cette fin d'été permettaient de laisser les fenêtres ouverte par lesquelles s'engouffrait un brise agréable. Tout d'un coup ce ne fut pas que le vent mais aussi deux hiboux moyen-duc qui rentrèrent dans la maison. Les oiseaux vinrent se poser docilement sur un commode, tendant la patte pour qu'on leur enlève le fardeau qu'ils portaient. Ron se leva l'air perplexe. Il n'était pas rare de recevoir du courrier la journée, ou même la nuit. En revanche deux en même temps c'était beaucoup moins fréquent. Le jeune homme décrocha rapidement les enveloppes avant de lire les destinataires. Il parut surpris puis s'avança vers les autres et tendit une des enveloppes à Hermione.

-'Je crois qu'elle vient du ministère', lui dit-il . Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui donna la deuxième lettre. 'Celle-ci est pour toi, elle vient aussi de là bas'.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans savoir quoi penser puis ouvrirent leurs lettre. Harry regarda le caché représentant un petit M majuscule. Quand ils lurent le message, Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione gardait un visage impassible. Ginny et Ron attendirent quelques instant puis les deux autres relevèrent la tête. Les trait de Harry avaient retrouvé une expression normale et Hermione sourit devant les visages désormais soucieux des Weasley.

- Rien de bien grave ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclama-t-elle, une histoire de maltraitance sur elfe de maison qui a tourné au massacre. L'elfe s'en est sortit mais je dois aller sur les lieux en urgence.

Son sourire était rassurant et son histoire crédible. Pourtant cela n'expliquais pas pourquoi Harry avait également reçu une convocation, exactement au même moment. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogatif et il y répondit par un clin d'oeil rassurant.

- J'ai reçu cette lettre pour la même raison qu'Hermione, déclara-t-il, vous savez bien que les sorciers qui maltraitent encore leurs elfes sont toujours suspectés de magie noire. Je dois également aller faire un tour, histoire de voir si cette famille ne cache rien de louche. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que nous devions écourté notre visite. Je suis désolé vieux, ajout-t-il en regardant son ami. Ginny, je te retrouve à la maison avec Lily ? Cette affaire peut être réglée en une demi heure comme elle peut durer des heures.

- Bien sur, je reste encore un peu pour aider Ron et puis je rentrerais...

- Oh non ! Moi je veux rester avec Hugo !

Tous les adultes se tournèrent vers le bout de la table. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas fait un bruit depuis l'arrivée du courrier et les adultes avaient un peu oublié leur présence. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient fondus dans leurs chaise pour ne pas interrompre la TRES intéressante conversation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'annonce de ce départ imminent, Lil n'avait pu se retenir de protester. Ginny, excédée par la situation qui lui échappait, se retint à grand peine de lui hurler dessus. Après tout Lily n'avait rien fait.

- Nous ne partons pas maintenant, juste dans pas très longtemps, lui dit-elle, en plus vous vous voyez demain chez Molly pour votre cour donc ce n'est pas très grave. Maintenant filez tous les deux, profitez du temps qu'il vous reste sans nous embeter.

Les deux jeunes se retirèrent penaud. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparut dans les escaliers, Harry et Hermione se levèrent ensemble. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil hésitant puis, d'un même geste, jetèrent leurs lettre dans les flammes de la cheminé. Sans laisser le temps aux deux autres d'être surpris ils les saluèrent rapidement et transplanèrent. Il ne resta dans le salon que les deux Weasley. Ron alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et ragarda Ginny qui faisait les cents pas. Il réfléchissait aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait de se passer et crut que Ginny faisait de même. Aussi fut il surpris lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

-'Je commence a en avoir assez de ce ministère qui nous prend tous pour ses esclaves ! On ne pas passer un moment tranquille sans qu'ils appellent Harry à la rescousse. Maintenant qu'il estle chef du département il pourrait demander à un de ses hommes d'aller sur ce genre de cas'. Ron la regarda perplexe.

-' Mais enfin Ginny', commença-t-il, 'tu ne crois pas vraiment que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont été convoqués tout les deux ?' Ce fut au tour de la soeur de regarder son frère avec surprise.

-' Que veux tu dire ? Qu'ils nous ont mentit ?'

-'Le ministère n'aurait jamais fait déplacer Harry pour ce genre d'affaires, il aurait en effet réquisitionné une de ses hommes', expliqu-t-il, 'je pensais que tu le saurais mieux que moi. Quant à Hermione, ce n'est pas elle qui se déplace pour les cas de routine. S'ils devaient faire intervenir les directeurs des département à chaque incident, ils ne seraient pas sortis de l'auberge tu ne crois pas ?'

Ginny alla s'asseoir près de Ron, énervée par sa propre imbécillité. Il avait raison et elle se sentait soudain honteuse.

- Ils ont brûlé les lettre, murmura-t-elle, ça doit être vraiment sérieux n'est ce pas ? Ron acquiesça lentement, son front marqué par l'inquiétude.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent en même temps, non pas au domicile de sorciers esclavagistes, mais au ministère, et se dirigèrent d'un pas soutenu vers les ascenseurs. Le dimanche l'Atrium du ministère était beaucoup moins bondé qu'à l'habitude et s'y déplacé était plus aisé. Pourtant Hermione resta très proche de Harry, son bras touchant le sien. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son salon quelques heure plus tôt, le coeur de la jeune femme avait chaviré, oubliant momentanément toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises, profitant juste du temps qui lui était donné pour le contempler. Puis Ginny était apparue près de Harry et quand le héros de son coeur avait pris la main de sa femme, elle s'était détournée avec un sourire amère, se maudissant en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Hermione avançait maintenant dans le couloir du niveau un, où se trouvait le cabinet du ministre. L'aspect alarmant de la missive l'avait rendue quelque peu inquiète, mais la présence de Harry effaçait toutes ses peurs, tous ses trouble. Elle l'observa un instant et il se tourna vers elle en lui souriant. Hermione sentit son coeur raté un battement mais n'y prêta pas attention. Harry s'arrêta et se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit sa main se rapprocher de son visage. Puis tout d'un coup cette main ce mit à frapper trois fois le mur derrière Hermione. Interloquée elle se retourna. Non, pas le mur, la porte. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et Harry la regardait désormais avec un air curieux. Elle se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut soulagée de mettre fin à ce moment gênant. Elle reprit son air sûr et implacable et salua Kingsley. Malgré son âge désormais avancé, il conservait sa boucle d'oreille qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Ses traits généralement joviales étaient désormais soucieux et marqués par le poids qu'engendrait la direction d'une nation. Il les invita à s'asseoir et se mit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, Dans la lettre il était question de vie ou de mort, de danger grave.

-C'est terrible, soupira-t-il, je ne croyais pas que l'on vivrait cela un jour.

- Mais enfin quoi ! s'exclama Hermione, dis le nous !

Le ministre se tourna alors vers eux, la mine sinistre.

- Les gobelins entament une nouvelle révolution. Ils veulent la guerre.

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Tous vos conseils sont les bienvenus...

A bientôt pour la suite


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois ci c'etait un peu plus long, mais bon, avec le bac que je suis _sensée_ réviser tout ça... _

_Bon, les personnages et le monde dans lequel j'écrit appartiennent toujours à la magnifique J.K Rowling, blablabla _

_Merci merci et merci pour vos review, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serais si agréable d'en recevoir.. Alors continuez ;)_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 4 **

A cette annonce Hermione sembla tétanisée. Harry garda les yeux rivés sur Kingsley, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il entrevit toutes les conséquences que pouvait avoir une nouvelle guerre sur le monde des sorciers. Sur sa famille. Sur lui. Il se vit replongé dans le sentiment de peur constante. L'angoisse de voir ses proches souffrir, mourir... Il pensa à Ginny, à Ron, Hermione, ses enfants. Tout cela ne pouvait recommencer. Le poids sur ses épaules, le sentiment de ne jamais réussir, de ne pas pouvoir sauver ceux qu'il aime. C'en était trop pour lui. Harry se leva de sa chaise et s'adressa à Kingsley:

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

- 'Ce-n'est-pas-possible !' hurla-t-il soudainement. ' Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça d'accords, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !' Tout en hurlant il avait commencé à arpenté la pièce détruisant tout ce qui tombait sous ses mains. 'Je ne le permettrais pas ! S'ils croient que tout va recommencer... qu'ils peuvent tout balayer comme ça...je..'

Le ministre sembla effrayé par la conduite de l'homme qui fut jadis le courageux héros de toute une nation. Hermione se précipita sur lui. Harry se sentit violemment plaqué contre le mur, le souffle coupé. Il baissa le regard et vit son amie qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-' Harry, quoi qu'il se passe rien ne sera comme la dernière fois.' Elle avait murmuré mais sa voix était empreinte d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. ' Ce ne sera pas ton fardeau Harry. Quoi qu'il soit ce ne sera pas le tien. Tu n'auras pas à te sacrifier.'

C'était comme si elle avait lut en lui. Harry sentit ses mots résonner dans son âme avec une incroyable justesse. Sa colère s'évanouit et la tension relâchée, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Comme si elle avait sentit le changement, Hermione le lâcha, mais elle garda les yeux fixé sur lui. Harry garda son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle était encore très proche de lui, son corps à quelques millimètre de celui de Harry. Cette proximité ne dérangea pas l'auror qui se prit à observer son visage avec attention. Il fut étonné de voir que ses yeux n'était pas entièrement brun comme il l'avait toujours pensé, mais teintés de vert au centre de la pupille. Il fut comme hypnotisé par ce regards et il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Hermione. Il levait la main pour remettre un de ses mèche en place quand Kingsley l'interpella.

- 'Harry ? Tout va bien ?' sa voix était légèrement inquiète.

Harry s'ébroua, comme sortit d'un rêve. Il détacha ses yeux d'Hermione pour les poser sur Kingsley. Il poussa gentiment son amie afin de pouvoir s'approcher du ministre. D'un coup de baguette il rendit à la pièce son aspect initial.

- 'Je suis désolé', dit-il,' je me suis laisser emporté. Les nerfs sûrement. Bon parle nous plus précisément de ces gobelins. '

Il alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et attendit qu'Hermione fasse de même. Elle leur avait tourné le dos et il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour se retourner et les rejoindre. Harry l'observa avec la même curiosité qui l'avait pris quelques minutes auparavant. Son amie se comportait bizarrement aujourd'hui. Il se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de l'état d'alerte dans lequel la situation les plaçait. Puis il se surprit à repenser à son odeur avait enivré ses sens lors de leur soudaine proximité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait eu cette envie brusque de l'embrasser. De franchir les centimètre qui les séparait et de poser ses lèvres sur celles si attirantes de son amie. Sa meilleur amie. Par Merlin, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, pourquoi il avait pensé ainsi. Puis il souvint de la manière dont elle l'avait camé. Elle avait si facilement lu en lui, si vite trouvé les mots justes, les mots qui le ramèneraient à la raison. Il fit le rapprochement avec la manière dont Ginny calmait ses peurs. Mais ce que venait de faire Hermione était différent. Elle n'avait pas calmé ses angoisses. Non, elle les avait chassée. Complètement. Il se sentait déboussolé et décida de se concentrer sur les paroles de Kingsley.

-'... ont commencée il y a déjà quelques mois, mais ils n'ont officialisé leur révolution que ce matin', continua Kingsley.

- 'Mais que réclament-ils ?' demanda Hermione

- 'L'indépendance. Ils veulent une partie du territoire vide de tout forme humaine, moldu et sorcier, et de toutes autre créatures magiques afin d'y aménager un royaume Gobelin.'

- 'Mais c'est ridicule', intervint Harry. 'Comment veulent-ils, dans l'hypothèse où nous accédions à leur requête, que l'ont transfert tout les moldus d'une partie de l'Angleterre sans que cela soulève des problèmes avec le monde non magique ?'

- ' Eh bien cela demanderai énormément de sortilèges, de protection magiques de charme d'oublis.. Enfin une très grande partie de toutes nos équipes mobilisées', répondit le ministre avec une grimace.

-' Là n'est pas le problème, fit Hermione, ' tu nous as dit qu'ils voulaient la guerre, mais qu'ont ils déclaré officiellement ?'

-' Officiellement c'est la guerre car nous avons refusé au noms de nos lois leur demande', dit Kingsley, ' Mais cette guerre ne commencera vraiment que lorsque les négociations auront pris fin'

-'Les négociations ?' demandèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

-' Oui, lors de la guerre que vous avez vécu il n'y en a pas eu pour des raisons qui semblent évidentes. Mais dans le cas présent les discussions peuvent avoir lieu dans le sens où si nous arrivons à un accords, les gobelins seront aussi heureux que nous d'éviter les confrontations. Ils ne veulent pas obligatoirement le combat, juste faire valoir leurs droits et leurs idées.'

- ' Mais en quoi consistent ces négociations ?' demanda Harry

-' Nous envoyons des ambassadeurs en quelques sorte qui vont discutés avec les ambassadeurs gobelins des possibilités qui s'offre. Le tout étant d'essayer d'éviter la guerre en faisant des concessions mais pas trop.'

-' Et qui devra partir là bas ?' questionna Hermione, bien qu'elle pensa connaître la réponse.

- ' Eh bien, les gobelins sont en position de force car ils peuvent se mettre en guerre à tout moment alors que nous voulons éviter cela à tout pris. Les négociations se passeront donc en territoire neutre mais ils nous ont clairement dit qu'il n'y a que deux personnes avec lesquelles ils accepteront la discussion et personne d'autre.'

- ' Nous ' Hermione et Kingsley se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry qui paraissait serein.

- ' C'est évidant', continua-t-il,' Hermione a toujours défendu les droits des créatures magiques avec une telle force qu'ils ne peuvent pas nier le fait qu'elle ait du respect pour eux, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent des autres sorciers.' A ces mots Hermione rougit un peu mais ses traits restèrent impassibles. ' Quant à moi je suis celui qui a libérer un elfe de maison, qui lui ai accordé une sépulture, qui a sauvé un gobelins du manoir Malfoy. Toutes ces histoires sont devenues publiques très vite après la fin de la guerre, bien malgré moi. Mais les Gobelins se disent qu'ils peuvent peu être me faire confiance. Je me trompe ?'

- ' Non en effet, c'est bien de vous deux qu'il s'agit, dit Kingsley qui essayait de cacher son regard admiratif, ' et si je dois avouer que l'idée de vous envoyé là bas ne me réjouit que très peu, même sans la requête des Gobelins vous concernant, c'est vous que j'aurai envoyé sur place.'

- 'Merci de votre confiance', dit Hermione. 'Où auront lieu les discussions ?'

-' Les gobelins ont choisi le territoire neutre. Ce sera Paris. Mais je dois vous avertir qu'il y a à Paris une très grosse banque similaire à Gringotts. Les Gobelins sont nombreux sur la ville et ce choix est loin d'être anodin Je vous conseil donc d'être très prudent, même si les Gobelins ont de l'estime pour vous, vous n'en restez pas moins des sorciers et ils n'ont aucune confiance en nous. ' Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent en silence. 'Bien, dans ce cas je dois vous informer que vous serez logés par le ministère de la magie français. Les négociations commencent demain aux aurores à la banque française. Vous partez ce soir. Tout cela doit rester secret bien évidemment, je ne vous ai pas demander de détruire la lettre de ce matin pour rien. A Ginny et Ron vous pourrez révéler en partie votre mission de négociation mais pas un traître mot sur le danger de guerre. Si le grand publique venait à apprendre ça, ce serait la panique.'

- 'Je comprend, ' dit Hermione.

Elle se leva et jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry. Il se leva également et se tint près d'elle. Après un dernier salut à Kingsley ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Une fois la porte fermée Harry se tourna vers son amie pour partager ses impressions avec elle. Cependant Hermione lui tournait le dos. Quand il vit que ses épaules étaient secouées de manière incontrôlable il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Lentement il posa un main sur son épaule et la retourna. Elle paraissait vulnérable, elle qui n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître de ses moments de faiblesse. Seul Harry l'avait vu ainsi, lorsque Ron était partit lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Même le visage ruisselant de larme et les yeux rouges, Harry ne put s'empêcher, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, de la trouver belle. Pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas jolie avant, mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé de cette manière à elle. Mais en la voyant ainsi, toutes barrières baissées et incroyablement belle, Harry sentit son coeur s'affoler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et pour l'instant il ne cherchait pas à savoir. Quand Hermione leva vers lui ses yeux remplis de larme et de détresse il fit ce que tout frère aurait fait pour sa soeur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle se laissa faire et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Cependant Harry mit dans cette étreinte beaucoup plus de choses que de l'amour fraternel. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il sentit venir d'Hermione quelque chose de plus également. Pour l'instant il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça, ses sens trop enivrés par l'odeur d'Hermione. Il caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les pleurs son amie s'étaient taris. Elle voulut reculer un peu mais il ne la lâcha pas, voulant prolonger leur étreinte. Il voulait la garder tout contre lui et continuer de ressentir cette sensation de bien être. Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe et il revint à la réalité. Bien sur Hermione devait être gênée qu'il s'accroche ainsi à elle. Elle ne devait pas comprendre, déjà qui lui avait du mal.. Il la laissa se dégager et se recula, gêné.

- ' Merci Harry, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée de m'être laissée aller. C'est juste que je...j'ai...'

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Parce que la jeune femme ne voulait pas se montrer plus vulnérable encore devant son ami. Qu'allait il penser ? Qu'elle n'avait aucun courage, qu'elle n'aurais jamais du aller à Grinffondor... En entendant la voix nouée de sa meilleure amie Harry relava la tête. Lui il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire car il la comprenait mieux que personne, peut être mieux que Ron même.. Il savait se qu'elle ressentait, et elle n'avait pas a avoir honte devant lui. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis près de trente ans. D'une main il lui releva la tête et lui parla d'une voix douce essayant d'oublier son coeur qui s'affolait à ce contact, il y penserait plus tard :

- 'Hermione, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu ne peux pas toujours être forte et courageuse. Personne ne le peut... Regarde moi tout à l'heure !'

Ils rirent un peu à l'image du bureau ravagé du ministre. Hermione lui donna un regard reconnaissant. Harry remarqua qu'il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur mystérieuse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La même qu'il l'avait attiré vers elle dans le bureau de Kingsley. Retenant son souffle il s'approcha d'elle. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa joue et joua avec des mèches rebelles autour du visage de la jeune femme. Leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et elle ne faisait pas mine de reculer. Harry voulait se laisser aller à franchir cette faible distance qui le séparait de ses lèvres. Une image fit une soudaine apparition dans sa tête. Une jolie tête rousse qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il changea sa trajectoire et alla poser un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Il se retira rapidement et commença à s'éloigner.

- 'Je te retrouve chez toi dans deux heures', lança-t-il à son amie. Puis il s'en alla s'en lui accorder un regard.

Hermione se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Complètement bouleversée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller à l'angoisse devant Harry. Il s'était cru obligé de la réconforter, mais pourquoi était il dans cet état de colère avant de partir précipitamment ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'étrange entre eux deux. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé échapper ses sentiments. Autant quand elle l'avait regardé que lorsqu'il l'avait étreint. Elle s'était imaginé elle ne savait trop quoi. Comme s'il pouvait éprouver plus que de l'amour fraternel envers elle. Quelle idiote. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes et reprit son air sur de d'habitude. Respirant un grand coup elle transplana.

Une fois chez lui Harry alla dans sa chambre et prit son balais. Il ne croisa pas Ginny ce qu'il apprécia car il avait les idées encore trop embrouillées. Il sortit dehors et s'envola. Il prit de la vitesse et se retrouva au dessus du bois qui bordait leur maison. Voler était sa seule manière d'évacuer la pression. Après quelques acrobaties il se sentit mieux et redescendti vers sa maison. Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Oui, et il était normal qu'ils soient très proche l'un de l'autre dans ce genre de situation. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal. Il avait juste eu un moment de faiblesse et avait confondu affection et attirance. Voilà tout. Un peu plus serein il atterrit devant le porche où l'attendait Ginny. Elle arborait une mine sombre et quand il arriva elle le pressa de question. Harry la rassura comme il put et lui fit part de sa mission. En partie du moins. Ginny l'écouta avec attention. Quand il s'arrêta de parler elle se leva du canapé où ils s'étaient installés et lui tourna le dos.

- ''Ginny ?''

- ''J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce ministère. Envoie quelqu'un d'autre'', dit-elle d'une voix dure.

Harry resta un instant surpris par la réaction de sa compagne. Ne venait-il pas de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une mission très importante que seul lui et Hermione pouvaient accomplir ?

- ''Mais enfin, je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution'', commença-t-il sans s'énerver,'' Cela dépasse les petites interventions habituelles, ce n'est pas pareil.''

-'' Oh mais si je devais compter les interventions où tu ne peux qu'agir par toi même je crois qu'on mettrais des heure'', sa voix était devenue accusatrice et froide. '' A ce demander si tu ne préfère pas être en mission plutôt qu'ici''

GInny sentit qu'elle tait allée trop loin, mais maintenant que les mots étaient sortis elle décida de continuer sur sa lancée, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs mois. Harry trop choqué pour parler resta les yeux écarquillés.

- ''Tu rentres toujours tard, tu pars tôt le matin. Et moi je reste avec les enfants à m'occuper. Figures toi que j'ai moi aussi un travail. " Harry sortit de sa torpeur et commença à s'énerver.

-" Là je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas'', dit-il, '' Je pense quand même être assez présent, et si mon travail me prend du temps j'essaye de faire le maximum pour être la pour vous. Je pense m'occuper aussi des enfants quand il le faut. Et ne me dit pas que sur ce point là tu en fais beaucoup plus que moi parce que les emmener chez tes parents n'est pas extrêmement fatiguant !''

-'' Eh bien alors pars en mission si tu as la conscience si tranquille'', hurla-t-elle, '' mais ce n'est pas finit tu m'entends ?''

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans la discussion. Vu l'état dans lequel il était et celui de Ginny cela ne servirait à rien. Ils en reparleraient quand il reviendrait. Les choses qu'avaient soulevées Ginny n'étaient pas anodine et méritaient d'être mises au clair. En attendant il préféra se clamer. En arrivant à l'étage il entendit un bruissement de porte. Il se retourna et vit Lily dans l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre.

-'' Papa, tout va bien'', fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras. Il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait et profita de cette douceur d'enfance qu'elle dégageait. Il la porta jusque dans son lit et la borda avant de lui sourire.

-'' Tout va bien ma belle, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, '' Je vais devoir partir quelques temps pour le travail mais je reviendrais vite de t'en fait pas. Promet moi d'être sage avec ta mère.''

La petite hocha la tête avec gravité.

-'' Moi je trouve que tu t'occupe bien de nous tu sais, et puis tu ne t'en va pas si souvent que ça..''

Harry lui sourit encore plus et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

-'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Lily, maman est juste un peu énervée ce soir mais ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller maintenant. "

Après un dernier câlin il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit rapidement son sac et redescendit. Il trouva Ginny dans la cuisine. Ne voulant pas partir sur un froid il lui parla d'une voix calme.

-'' Nous reparlerons de tout ça à mon retour. J'essayerais de réfléchir à ce que tu m'a dit. Ce que tu penses me tiens à coeur Ginny et si la situation me dépasse un peu j'espère que l'on trouvera une solution à deux."

La jeune rousse ne lui répondit pas et ne le regarda pas. Harry s'approcha d'elle pour l'étreindre mais elle se dégagea froidement et partit au salon. Harry soupira et transplana. Il arriva à quelques mètres de chez Ron et Hermione. Il se mit en route et vit les fenêtres éclairées de la cuisine. Il frappa deux coup brefs à la porte et Ron vint lui ouvrir très rapidement. Il le regarda les sourcils froncés mais le laissa entré sans rien dire. Harry le remercia avant de s'appuyer contre le mur l'ai maussade.

-'' Qua se passe-t-il'', demanda Ron après quelques minutes. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air triste.

-''Je peux vraiment rien te cacher n'est ce pas ?'' dit-il, ''Je me suis disputé avec Ginny ''. Il avait besoin de parler un peu et son ami semblait ouvert à la conversation.

- '' Je me doute, vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand vous êtes partis. Quand Hermione m'a dit ce que vous deviez partir je me suis douté qu'elle ne te laisserais pas partir sans craquer.'' Il avait l'air fataliste et ne semblait pas énervé.

-'' Je verrais bien quand je rentrerais de toute façon,'' soupira Harry. ''Et toi ? Ca ne te dérange pas qu'Hermione parte comme ça ?'' Ron haussa les épaules.

-'' Je ne vais pas dire que cela m'enchante, mais c'est le travail. Et puis elle ne s'est plus absentée longtemps depuis ses conférence sont finies. Je ne vais pas la blâmer pour ça.''

Harry regarda son ami et se dit qu'il avait bien changé depuis l'école. Oui le Ron qu'il connaissait était toujours là, le Ron qu'il appréciait, mais il était maintenant beaucoup plus raisonné qu'avant, ce qui ne gâchait rien à sa personnalité, au contraire. Il se dit qu'Hermione devait vraiment être heureuse avec lui. Son coeur se pinça à l'idée de sa meilleure amie avec quelqu'un d'autre se qui le troubla beaucoup. Il se redressa et parut gêné devant son ami qui le regarda avec curiosité.

-'' Euh.. Il fallait que je te demande'', dit-il précipitamment, ''le quartier général des aurors, je t'en laisse la direction pendant mon absence.''

-'' D'accords, merci beaucoup,'' répondit le rouquin.

Il allait rajouté quelque chose mais Hermione arriva à ce moment là. Elle paraissait normale et après avoir embrassé Ron, à ce moment là Harry fut prit d'une brusque poussée de jalousie qui venait d'on ne sait trop où, elle prit la main de Harry et transplana en direction du ministère de la magie français. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent Ron eut le temps de lancer une dernière phrase à son ami :

-" Prends bien soin d'elle"

Harry savait qu'il pourrait tenir cette promesse car même s'il n'était pas très au clair avec lui même ces derniers temps il était au moins sur d'une chose. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait quelque chose arriver à Hermione.

_IL était un peu plus long celui là non ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ... A bientôt pour la suite ! (oui oui bientôt je le promet !)_

_Pour répondre à mama() (review anonyme) : Si si l'histoire est bien basée sur les sentiments qu'éprouve Harry envers Hermione. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que le contraire n'est pas vrai aussi. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on a bien pu voir que je me concentre un peu plus sur Harry, la suite ce sera pareil. Par contre j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en a qui aime quand je parle des sentiments d'Hermione, j'essayerai donc de développer un peu cette partie là, ce que je n'avais pas prévu. Mais c'est très bien ! _

_Bonsoir à tous ! _


End file.
